


Night in the Rain

by TheMidnightAssassin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Steven Universe Based AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightAssassin/pseuds/TheMidnightAssassin
Summary: This is an old work I found in my notebook and decided to finish from the time when the class fusions were popular.  It's just a bit of lighthearted Sniper/Spy fluff based around that concept.





	Night in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you should probably know two things before reading this.  
> 1) This takes place in an AU in which the Administrator grafts gems onto each member of the RED and BLU teams to see if she can get humans to have gem-like qualities. That is the reason behind the characters having their gems.  
> 2) I've never written anything even remotely close to a romantic encounter before so this could end up terribly

Spy’s fingers closed gently around the sizable gemstone embedded in the palm of his hand. It had finally stopped hurting, allowing him use of his dominant hand again. Regardless, the lack of pain didn’t stop him from hating it. Just a few days ago, it had begun to shoot black spikes across his skin. Once his body had been covered in a fine lattice of cracks, the color had dispersed, turning his skin a pale ashen color. Next thing he knew, his suit and mask melded wish his skin, turning the expensive fabric from solid blue to a dark blue-black.

He leaned forward so the tips of his shoes just touched the gutter at the edge of the roof. He was vaguely aware of the cold in the night air, but it hardly phased him. Nothing seemed to affect him anymore, actually. At least not physically. He could still feel, it was simply different. It felt wrong, like he was losing part of himself. While his mind felt sharper than ever, his body was fading away from him, pulling him farther away from his humanity than his masks ever had.

“Bloody hell spook, it’s a little late to be out, don’t you think?”

Spy turned his head halfway to see the RED Sniper standing on the crest of the roof. “Good evening, bushman.”

Sniper moved carefully down the roof to where Spy sat. He planted his hands on his hips, surveying the landscape from behind tinted aviators. “Really isn’t a good idea to be out here. There’s a storm on its way.”

To emphasize his point, a clap of thunder rolled across them from the distance.

“Yes.” Spy said drily. “It would appear that way.”

“Something bothering you?”

Spy let his eyes wander to Sniper’s lean legs. In the fading light, he could just see the soft green tint the man’s skin had acquired. The color was rather fitting, really. Especially for his eyes. With the constant hue of green, the brown in his eyes was accentuated, perfectly bringing out their more subtle tones.

“Spy? Mate?”

Spy diverted his gaze out across the abandoned battlefield as Sniper folded himself into a sitting position beside him. “Yes?”

Sniper nudged his arm. “I know you’re quiet. Not usually this quiet though.” He gently shook a half opened pack of cigarettes in front of the other man. “How ‘bout a smoke to take your mind off it.”

Spy’s thin fingers tugged a cigarette free from its packaging. With the lighter from his suit pocket, he promptly lit cigarettes for each of them.

Spy brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled slowly. “Taking all of this rather well, aren’t you?”

Sniper shrugged. “Eh, it’s better to roll with punches than fight ‘em.” He clenched the end of the cigarette between his teeth. Reaching back, the tips of his fingers brushed the triangular gem perched at the base of his neck. His fingers closed first around air, then around the grip of a yellow-green bow. With a light tug, he drew the bow out, away from his being until the compound bow was held freely in his hands.

Spy watched him with a raised eyebrow as he pulled back on the string. With the motion, a thin arrow of white light formed, notched perfectly through his fingers and over the top of his hand.

Not bothering to watch the arrow fly, Spy rested his arms across his knees. He could still see the path the arrow took through his peripheral vision, as the light streaked across the night sky like a shooting star.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

“If you keep this up, one of our teams is bound to find us.” Spy muttered.

Sniper notched another arrow. “Nah.” He launched another arrow, letting it fly in a lazy arch beneath the clouds. “You can’t avoid it forever, mate.”

Spy’s hands curled into loose fists on his knees. “No. However, such things can be prolonged.”

The bow in Sniper’s hands disappeared into little diamonds of green light. With his gloved hand, he snuffed out his cigarettes on a shingle. He stood and offered Spy his hand. “C’mon.”

Spy looked up at the Australian. “Pardon?”

“Grab my hand.”

With a soft sigh, Spy rested his hand in Sniper’s. Immediately, he was pulled to his feet, causing him to drop his cigarette from his mouth.

“I wanna show you something.” Sniper said softly.

From the pocket of his vest, he produced a small hand crank radio.

Spy chuckled at the back of his throat. “Oh, very impressive. For a boy lost in the woods, that is.”

Sniper freed his hand from Spy’s so he could charge the radio. “This ain’t what I want to show you.”

Once he was satisfied with the radio’s charge, he turned up the volume and flicked it on. After a bit of tuning, smooth piano jazz drifted lazily from the speakers, filling the night air with music.

Spy drew his arms up against his sides. “Sniper…”

Sniper gently took hold of Spy’s limp hand. “Dance with me. Please?”

Spy glanced from the radio, to Sniper’s hand, then up to his face. Somewhat reluctantly, he placed his hands on Sniper’s hips.

Sniper mirrored him. “Took ya long enough.”

Together, they stepped lazily from side to side in time with the piano.

“Battle’s been tough for BLU’s since the graft, yeah?”

Spy pulled himself a small step closer to Sniper and nodded. “Oui.”

“I can tell.” Sniper said. “Our Medic figured things out fast. Guess we just all caught on after that.”

"Yes, that much is apparent.” Spy looked up at Sniper, looking for the eyes behind his aviators. “Especially that…thing. That-“

“Titanium quartz?” Sniper suggested.

Spy directed his gaze to the end of Sniper’s nose. “Whatever you call it. It’s impossible to fight off.”

“Well,” Sniper gave a little shrug, “it might be easier if you took some time to-“

“No.”

Sniper frowned slightly. “What’s the matter with it? I know we didn’t ask for it, but it’s what we have to live with now.”

“No. We don’t. We can avoid it. We can-“

“What are you so afraid of?” Sniper asked.

Spy’s body tensed. “I’m not afraid of it. I-“

“Spy.”

Spy broke contact, pulling away with his hands thrown out at his sides. “You. I’m afraid of you.”

Sniper’s eyebrows shot up into his hair line. “Me? You’re afraid of me?”

Spy’s shoulders fell. “For you…precisely.”

Sniper shook his head. “Spook, I can take care of myself. I’m not some child, I’ve got everything taken care of, I can-“

Spy’s voice lowered so it was nearly drowned out by the music. “I’d hoped not to imply it that way…I’m afraid...Look at me.” He gestured his arms over his figure. “I’m hardly even human. How could I possibly expect you to love something like this?”

A soft smile pulled at the edge of Sniper’s mouth as he came up behind Spy and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. “Nah, spook. Even with this alien rock bull, I know it’s still you there.” He turned Spy to face him. “Besides, I’d love you no matter what you look like. Rock. Human. Sheila. So long as it’s you.”

Spy’s cheeks darkened to a charcoal color. “Alex…”

Thunder sounded again and rain began to fall steadily from darkened clouds.

Both men looked up in unison.

“Ah piss.” Sniper whispered. “There goes our evening…”

Suddenly, a mosaic of red, green and blue light spread out across Sniper’s chest. He looked down to see Spy’s suit had changed from its flat colors to a dancing array of light that shown like fire in the dark of the night.

Spy quickly attempted to cover himself with his arms. “I-I had no idea, I’m not-“

Sniper took Spy’s forearms and moved them down to his sides. “It’s beautiful,” he sighed.

Spy’s features contorted in confusion. “What…”

Sniper locked eyes with his partner. “Dance with me. Please. Just one more time tonight.”

Wordlessly, Spy wrapped his hands around Sniper’s waist. Leading them in their gentle sway, he asked, “You really aren’t afraid. Are you?”

Sniper brought his face close enough to Spies to let the smell of smoke on their lips to mix. “’Course not mate. Not of you. I learned everything I could about this for you.”

The tip of Spy’s nose brushed Sniper’s cheek as his head turned slightly. “Learned everything? For me?”

“Yeah.”

Spy’s eyes locked with Sniper’s. “Why?”

“So I could do this.” Sniper dipped Spy down, supporting his back so he wouldn’t fall. Closing his eyes, he covered the remaining distance and pressed his lips to Spy’s.

Light flashed between them. The world shifted. No longer was one held in the arms of the other. In fact, they were no longer separate. They were together as one new person, they were… them.

They looked down at their four new hands. “What…are we?”

Their body shook and broke apart, sending Sniper tumbling across to the other side of the roof.

Spy stayed hunched down in the spot where they’d been together. He steadied his hands on his knees, using them to keep himself from toppling.

Sniper groaned as he sat up. “Spy?” He pulled himself to his feet and ran to his partner’s side. He put a hand on his back. “Spy, what happened? Are you alright?”

Spy took unsteady breaths. “What was that?”

Sniper patted his shoulder and smiled. “That was a little something called fusion. Supposed to be a real intimate thing, I thought I’d see if we could-“

Spy jerked his head up. “Let’s do it again.”

Sniper’s demeanor picked up. “Really? I didn’t think you’d be so quick to it.”

Spy took Sniper’s shoulders, leading him back and forth in time with the piano. “Hush. Let’s just enjoy this moment together as you and I.”

Mirroring Sniper from earlier, he dipped them down. Before their lips touched, they were fused.

Sniper flexed the fingers of their new form. “This feels great. I had no idea it would be like this.”

He felt them tremble again and they collapsed side by side, separate again.

Spy’s breathing came out shallow and the color on his suit shown duller than before. “I don’t understand. I wanted it that time. Why couldn’t we stay together?”

Sniper did his best to shrug while lying on his back. “I dunno.” He took the spook’s hand in his. Lightly, he brushed his thumb over the nearly undetectable fracture running the length of the small gem. “Doesn’t matter though. Couldn’t see your face like that.”

Spy closed his eyes against the rain. “Yes. I suppose that’s true.”

Sniper sighed softly. “I should probably get back to base. Don’t want anyone on the team to come looking for me.”

“Wait.” Spy’s grip on Sniper’s hand tightened. “Stay until the rain ends.”

Sniper shifted his arms so he lay comfortably on the roof. “Ok mate.” He closed his eyes. Around him, he could hear the rain falling steadily against the ceramic shingles mixing with the steady sound of his partner’s breathing. “Until the rain ends, I’ll wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, Sniper is idocrase, Spy is fire opal and their fusion is matrix opal.


End file.
